Emissaries & Fae
by onlymystory
Summary: Stiles goes to college in his cousin Kenzi's town. He thought it would be a nice break from the craziness of Beacon Hills. He probably should have done his research first, since he's landed in a town filled with The Fae.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a bit of a random one-shot I wrote after marathoning the first two seasons of Lost Girl. I want to keep writing in the verse, but each piece will probably be a single-shot chapter unless a plot bunny hits.** **Kenzi is Stiles' cousin in this verse. That doesn't really come into play right now. I haven't decided if I want there to be more to that or not.**

* * *

Stiles finds The Dal interesting to say the least. He hasn't really been around Kenzi or her friend Bo too much so he doesn't know how aware they are of the clientele. But there are definitely supernaturals hanging around. Still, he knows the smart move is to keep his head down, observe, and not cause problems.

Kenzi yanks Stiles out of his musings and pulls him up to the bar. "Trick! Get my cuz a drink, buddy!"

Bo sits as well with a man whose entire presence screams officer at Stiles. The man also sniffs the air-though it's very subtle and if Stiles didn't have the friends he does, he wouldn't have noticed-which Stiles marks as interesting.

"Stiles, this is Dyson," says Bo.

"Nice to meet you," offers Stiles, reaching over the girls to shake Dyson's hand.

"Same," says Dyson shortly.

Trick is glaring at Kenzi. "He's hu..." His voice stops when he notices Stiles' looking at him. "Who? He's who again? Who does he belong to?"

It's a decent save and Stiles would be impressed if he wasn't now on high alert.

Kenzi gives Bo some sort of incomprehensible look and Stiles is pretty sure she kicks Bo in the leg.

"He's mine," says Bo quickly, glaring at Kenzi.

That pulls Stiles up short. "Excuse me," he interrupts.

Three faces glare at him and Kenzi's is screaming 'shut up'.

But he has to be clear on this or he'll end up in a world of trouble later. "Uh, so you guys are either going to think I'm a really weird kid or this will make total sense but when you say mine, do you mean like he's with me or like you're claiming me insofar as this bar and its patrons are concerned?"

Kenzi looks baffled, and Bo seems slightly confused as well. But Dyson has an appraising look on his face now and Trick is watching him carefully.

"The latter," answers Dyson finally.

Stiles nods. "In that case, I need to clarify something. I'm attending the university and I'm distantly related to Kenzi. I just met Bo a couple weeks ago. But I belong to the Hale pack and it is only my Alpha who has the right to claim my allegiance." He bows his head at Trick, noting the man's clear superiority over the others. "If that's an issue, I can leave. If it will be a problem with me remaining in town, I'll begin working with the university to work out a transfer."

"That won't be an issue," says Dyson.

Trick bangs a fist on the bar, causing many of the customers to look up. "This is Stiles," says Trick. "He belongs to the Hale pack. Behave accordingly."

There are a few whispers, but most just turn away uninterested.

"I've heard things about the Hales." Dyson looks both curious and the slightest bit nervous.

Stiles can't blame him. They've been through a lot over the last years. Beacon Hills is a supernatural hotspot. You grow up fast or you don't get to grow up at all.

"You know how rumors are," says Stiles in answer.

"Indeed." Trick leans in closer. "But in my experience, rumors are either greatly exaggerated or only hint at the truth. So tell me, Stiles, how does a human fit in a fae clan?"

"Fae?"

"It's what they call anyone not human," explains Kenzi. "Kinda speciest if you ask me."

"Which no one ever does."

Kenzi rolls her eyes at Dyson.

Stiles is sympathetic to Kenzi, if she's truly a full human, it is tough in a world surrounded by the supernatural. He felt out of place and inferior for a long time until he learned just what his own gifts were. But Trick is also incorrect and it would be a show of good faith to be honest here. He doesn't want to leave. This school has a mythology major and a reputation for allowing students free rein on independent study. Deaton told him he could learn a lot if he stuck it out.

"We consider ourselves to be a pack," explains Stiles. "We were under the impression that fae referred to a specific species, not to the overall supernatural genus. However, despite my appearance and general scent," he inclines his head towards Dyson to indicate his awareness that Dyson is a werewolf, "there are no humans in the Hale pack."

"Then what are you?" asks Bo.

"Our pack druid says I have the spark. I've never been able to quite understand what that meant but I'm not without my own skills to say the least."

"Spark?" scoffs Kenzi. "Sounds kinda lame. No offense, Stiles. Just you know, turning into a wolf or killing people with a kiss is way more interesting."

"Kenzi!" hisses Bo, clarifying to Stiles what her gift was.

Stiles smiles, takes a pen out of his pocket, and makes a quick sketch on his hand. A second later he disappears from view. He reappears a moment later on the other side of Dyson.

"Holy shit balls!" yelps Kenzi. "How did you do that? You can teleport?"

Stiles shakes his head. "I walked over here. The disappearance was the work of a cloaking rune."

"Interesting skill," observes Dyson. His tone indicates boredom but his body language is tense.

"It takes a great deal of talent to invoke personal runes," says Trick. "May I ask who the druid is that claims allegiance to your pack?"

"Alan Deaton," answers Stiles.

Trick's face pales for the briefest moment before he recovers. He reaches behind the bar and reveals a small talisman that he hands to Stiles. "If you have any need of my services while you're here, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Stiles accepts the token solemnly and reaches under his shirt to pull out his necklace and add the talisman to his collection. It's not exactly small anymore. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Technically, each of these chapters will read more like a one-shot. That's because on AO3, I can do this as a series. But of course here on ff, if you want to subscribe, it has to be to individual stories and I don't want anyone to miss a chapter. So if you think it reads like one-shots, you'd be correct. **

* * *

Stiles falls in with The Dal crowd rather easily. Kenzi of course is more like a best friend than a cousin. Bo is intriguing, like a blend of Erica and Cora, and Stiles finds it interesting that Bo tends to fight with human skills-swordsmanship and martial arts-over using her fae abilities. Granted she's stronger than a human, but still.

He sort of pushes his way onto their little team, constantly showing up in time to aid in a fight or use his own talents to help a case. Stiles likes it. These fae operate in more of a monster of the week sort of world, rather than ongoing trauma and overarching villains. Stiles is more than okay with that. He studies too, utilizing sources he gets from Trick to learn more about various runes and how to best apply them.

For example, it turns out that the ingredients used to draw a rune can affect the rune's power or focus.

Stiles visits with Trick, though he never quite trusts him. Trick reminds Stiles too much of Deaton, both the sort of men who have been long burdened with more power and responsibility than any one person should have. Just as Deaton is helpful on his own terms (and usually overly cautious), so is Trick cagey and unwilling to share many of his secrets. Stiles gets that to a point. But holding onto secrets has also gotten too many of his friends killed, and so he learns what he can from Trick, but doesn't hold the same affection for him that the others do.

It takes a while for Dyson to warm up to Stiles. Ironically enough, it's his friendship with Kenzi that finally brings Dyson to Stiles' side.

Kenzi, like Stiles, has a tendency to fling herself into battle, out of fierce loyalty and a determination to protect her loved ones. Stiles had to learn early on in Beacon Hills that love only gets you so far. When fairytales are real, they aren't solved as simply, and a world of werewolves is no exception.

Now he tries to think before he leaps, giving others a chance to come up with a plan. Okay, so he's the one usually coming up with a plan. The point is that he doesn't jump in, baseball bat first, and ultimately get himself hurt.

Kenzi hasn't learned that part of the equation yet.

So it's on a particularly nasty case, when Kenzi is threatening him with a sword if he doesn't get out of her way, Dyson weak on the couch from a wolfsbane bullet and Bo out chasing bad guys on her own, that Stiles gets fed up. "Enough!" he snaps at Kenzi. "You aren't leaving."

"Get out of my way, Stiles," returns Kenzi, brandishing the sword not unskillfully.

"No."

"Bo is out there fighting the fae by herself and I'm not letting her get hurt. You saw what happened to Dyson! How can you just stand here and leave her?" Kenzi swipes at him, making Stiles lunge to the side, though he stays in front of the doorway.

Dyson raises a hand as though to protest something, but he's too weak to have much of an impact.

Stiles sighs. "I'm not leaving Bo. In fact, I plan on helping her. But not by rushing out the door half-cocked without a solid plan. Just sit down for five minutes."

Kenzi grumbles an agreement in a way that leaves Stiles wary. She leans the sword against the wall and moves back towards the living room-err, the open part of the room with a couch and makeshift coffee table-and Stiles follows. Just as he clears the entryway, Kenzi spins back around, a pair of brass knuckles on the hand that seeks to land a punch.

And the thing is, Stiles gets how she feels. He really truly does. There's a particularly embarrassing event that Chris Argent still refuses to talk about and that got him royally chewed out by Allison, Lydia, Derek, and his own father in his past. So the fact that Kenzi is so willing to turn on him isn't offensive. It also doesn't change his reaction.

Stiles swipes his hand over a rune on his wrist, forcing Kenzi's movements to slow as if she's moving through mud. That gives him enough time to grab the fist coming at him, use it to brace himself as he twists under her outstretched arm and turn her arm behind her back, keeping her flush against him. With his free hand he sketches a quick pair of runes on her right shoulder blade, in an area she can't reach, and when she's frozen in his grip, he turns them both around and sits her on the couch next to Dyson.

Dyson whines and shuffles against Kenzi, still more wolf than human right now.

"What the hell did you do?" yells Kenzi. Stiles bets more colorful language is coming. "You fucking wanker!"

There it is. And apparently British influenced as well.

"I'm sorry," he admits. The immoveable rune isn't the nicest bit of magic he knows. "But you're going to get yourself and Bo killed if you just run off, and I'm not losing my family. So get comfortable, because neither of us are moving until we have a plan."

In the end, they get Bo back with only a few scratches, having a plan turned out to be a damn good thing, and his willingness to have Kenzi pissed at him in order to save her life is what won Dyson over.

And at least Kenzi only stayed mad at him for a week. And he had to do all the brownie's chores. And cook dinner for a month. Stiles never admits it to any of them, but he still thinks he got off easy.

All in all, he likes this temporary world of his. College is good, he makes his grades and makes friends with the professors who can help him learn, and he has a makeshift pack away from home. So of course it pretty much all goes to hell the day of La Shoshain, when Derek, Marin Morrell, and Allison show up at the doors of The Dal.

* * *

**As you can see, this one leaves a bit more of a cliffhanger at the end. I have some ideas on what I want to do next, but it will probably be a couple months before the next installment in the series. Still, I wanted to do a quick little fic on Stiles with the fae.**


End file.
